A new year at Bloor's
by headindacloudzz
Summary: It's the begining of another school year at Bloor's filled with romance and drama!TancredEmma, CharlieOlivia, GabrielOC, FidelioOC, R&R, you know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new school year at Bloor's, full of drama and all the works. A new year meant new students, which included Hannah and Abagail Daily, who had transferred to Bloor's from their boarding school in America.

Abagail was a year older than Hannah. She was a guitarist and a singer with long, brown hair and confident, hazel eyes.

Hannah played the piano and could also sing. She had the same hair as Abagail, but blue eyes that hinted she was a little quieter than her sister, yet still somewhat outgoing.

The two were hanging around with one of their new friends during the break, inspecting the boys.

"How about him?" Abagail pointed at a tall, blond boy from the art department.

"Tancred Torsson? He's unavailable. He has a major crush on Emma Tolly and she likes him, too, but they won't admit it to each other." Their friend explained.

"How about him?" Hannah pointed to a boy she had seen in the music department with messy, brown hair.

"Charlie Bone? The only girl he had eyes for is Olivia Vertigo."

"How about him?" Abagail was still looking in Tancred's direction, but at the tall African boy standing next to him.

"Lysander Sage, but he's dating someone. A girl named Lauren, I think."

Both the girls sighed. It didn't seen like any guy at Bloor's was available to the girls that always had a boyfriend by their sides.

Just when they were about to give up hope, two guys caught their eyes. "How about him?" They said at the same time.

Their friend traced the path's their fingers were pointing. She turned to Abagail, who had been pointing to a droopy guy from music. "That's Gabriel Silk, and he's available," then to Hannah, who was pointing to a smiley, music student, "And that's Fidelio Gunn, also available."

Both squealed and hurried inside as the horn screeched to announce that they should come inside and head to class.

* * *

"Emma!" Tancred called when he saw her walking towards the building when break was over. He couldn't breath for a moment as she looked over at him and threw her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" She wondered when he joined her and Olivia.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend? I know this great restaurant by the Cathedral." Tancred didn't know what had gotten into him. He just couldn't resist.

Emma blushed a deep red. "R-really? You w-want to go on a d-date with m-me?" She stammered and looked up at her crush, who looked as cute as ever.

Tancred nodded, suddenly embarrassed. What had he done? She clearly didn't want to go out with him. She was going to say--.

"Sure," Emma felt as if she were going to faint.

"Great!" Tancred was overjoyed. "I'll pick you up around seven on Saturday, okay?" He couldn't resist any longer and kissed her cheek, then hurried off to join Lysander.

Emma turned around to see Olivia wasn't there. She looked around and spotted her with Charlie. She hurried over to them and pulled Olivia away. "I have something to tell you!" She squealed.

"What?" Olivia looked kind of angry.

"Tancred just asked me out!"

Olivia forgot her troubles and cheered for her friend. "That's awesome! We're going shopping before."

"But Olivia, that's not the best part! He kissed my cheek!" Emma's hand flew to her cheek and she closed her mouth as they entered Bloor's.

* * *

Olivia slipped away from Emma as Tancred approached them, and over to Charlie, who was calling for her.

"What's up?" She wondered.

Charlie was quiet for a moment. "I have something to tell you."

Olivia waited for him to say it, but never came. "Well?"

"Olivia, I--" but Charlie didn't get to finish. He watched Emma wisk her away, leaving him behind, dumbfounded.

* * *

**so what did you think(please review)? i was bored last night and decided to write this. i'll update soon! i'm bored a lot.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah wasn't looking forward to her first lesson for the piano. Her friend, Rain Jones, said there was only her and one other person taking the class. Rain never mentioned who it was.

So, almost zombie like, she entered the room where the lesson took place and the first thing she saw was Gabriel Silk practicing scales on a piano that was set up by the window. Hannah remembered that Gabriel was Abagail's crush. This was going to be fun.

Gabriel looked up from the music in front of him and saw Hannah. "Oh, are you the new girl in this class?"

Hannah nodded and sat down at the second piano placed by the door. "So, where's the teacher?"

"He'll be here soon. He's always late," Gabriel explained.

"Rain never said that," Hannah grumbled. She just wanted for class to be done, and since the teacher was late, he was most likely scatter brained and this lesson would go on for a while.

"Sorry I'm late," A tall man entered the room and sat down next to Gabriel. He ordered Gabriel to start working on a piece of music he just handed him, not paying any attention to Hannah.

It took the teacher about a half hour to realize Hannah was in the room. "Oh!" He gasped when he noted her sitting at the second piano. "I'm sorry, Ms. Daily, I'm so used to having just one student." He hurried over to sit by Hannah and put a piece of music in front of her. It would have looked complicated to most people, but to Hannah, it was easy. She breezed through it. "Very good Ms. Daily. I see you don't need my help. Lesson is over!" And he left the room.

"You're very good," Gabriel told her as she packed up her stuff.

"Thanks, you're good to," She told him.

"How long have you been playing?"

"As long as I can remember. My mom had me behind the piano the day I was born, according to my sister, Abagail."

"That's a long time," Gabriel gathered his stuff and hurried to catch up with Hannah as she left the room.

"I guess." Hannah looked up to see Fidelio Gunn walking with Abagail. Why were they walking together? Fidelio was holding a violin case, while Abagail played guitar. Hannah would have to ask her later.

* * *

Abagail skipped into her guitar class and was greeted by a group of students who all had guitars. One of them was Rain, her new friend.

Abagail sat next to her just as the teacher strolled in.

"Good morning, class," She greeted them and put them to work. First they practiced scales, then a couple songs.

The teacher ended class early because she said they sounded so good. While Abagail was leaving, the teacher caught her arm. "You have talent, Ms. Daily."

"Thank you," Abagail blushed. She didn't think she was all that good.

"It was a pleasure having you in class today."

"Okay," Abagail hurried out of the room and ran into someone. She looked up to see Fidelio Gunn, Hannah's crush. "Sorry!" she apologized and helped him up.

"No, it's okay." Fidelio assured.

They walked down the hall together and talked until Abagail looked up to see Hannah looking at her while standing by Gabriel. They must have had the same class. It wouldn't be hard for Abagail to figure things out about Gabriel if that was the case. All it took was a little sister who would do anything for you.

* * *

Tancred spotted Emma sketching away later that day. He approached her and looked over her shoulder at the beautiful drawing of a tollroc, Emma's favorite bird, one that she made up herself.

"Hey, Em. That looks really good." He said, startling Emma.

"Oh, Tancred," She turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks. I've done better though, and you've seen it,"

Tancred nodded. "I guess."

"So, how's that sculpture of your coming along?" Emma wondered. She had heard Tancred blabbing on and on about a sculpture of a knight he'd been working on for the past week.

"Oh, it's fabulous! I've finally finished the armor. You should come see it some time." Tancred told her.

"I do that later. I have work to do now," she promised and put her pencil back to the paper.

"Okay, bye, Emma." Tancred stood and hurried over to the paints so he could find some red paint for his sculpture.

* * *

"Charlie, hey!" Olivia called to Charlie when she saw him in the hall.

"Hi, Olivia." Charlie blushed. "Why are you in the music department?"

"Oh, I'm here to talk to some of the music teachers about the play musical we're putting on at the end of the term. It's a very big production." Olivia explained. "I'm waiting for Ms. Johnson to call me in so we can talk about the background music. I'm in charge of it all because I'm the lead."

"Oh, well, Olivia, I have to tell you something." Charlie told her.

"Okay, what?"

Charlie took a deep breath and was about to say what was on his mind when Ms. Johnson called for Olivia.

"You can tell me later, Charlie," She promised and hurried inside the classroom.

* * *

**There's a little twist I have in mind for the story and it will show in the next chapter, hopefully. please review.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Nice to see you, Abagail." Fidelio bounced up to her while she was tuning her guitar later that week.

"You too, Fidelio." She said absent-mindedly.

"So, what are you doing?"

She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes and held her guitar to his face. "What does it look like? I'm tuning my guitar."

"Oh, are you having fun?"

Abagail didn't respond. What was up with him? He was really starting to freak her out. It was as if he liked her. Which would be very bad because of Hannah. She had to try to make Fidelio hate her. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Emma was in the middle of studying for her science test when a sketchbook landed in her lap. She looked up to see Tancred. "Why'd you give me this?"

"Well, you were complaining that your sketchbook is full and that you couldn't get another until this weekend and I had one in my bag and I thought you'd like it." Tancred shrugged.

"That's very sweet of you, Tancred." Emma smiled at him.

Tancred sat down next to her and looked at the science book that was under the sketchbook. It was weather.

"You know, if you're having trouble with science, I could help you. I aced it." Tancred offered.

"Really? That's a relief. I have a science test next class and there's a lot I don't understand." Emma sighed.

"Then let's get to work."

For the rest of the break, they worked and Emma went into her science class, sure she would ace the test, and she did, all thanks to Tancred.

* * *

Hannah struggled with the piece the teacher gave her for once. She never struggled. What was wrong?

The teacher left the room when there was still fifteen minutes left of class because he thought they were doing great.

Hannah struggled with the piece for a few minutes, then gave up.

"You know, I could help you. I can play that piece almost by memory." Gabriel offered.

"Sure, that would be great." Hannah smiled.

"Okay, so, first, you're going too slow, and second, you're not playing it right. You're playing your notes longer or shorter than they should be." And he played it the right way, making it sound prettier than the piece sounded when Hannah played it.

"You're an amazing player, Gabriel." Hannah complimented.

"Thanks, you're very good, too." He smiled at her.

"I guess." Hannah shrugged.

"No, you are. I've never met any one as good as you. Every one has their bad days when it comes to playing the piano." He stood and went to gather his stuff. "No one usually thinks a pretty girl like your self can play the piano that good."

Did Gabriel just call her pretty? He wasn't supposed to fall for Hannah; he was supposed to fall for Abagail. This wasn't good at all.

She blushed and hurried out of the room to find Abagail.

* * *

Olivia danced up to Charlie and showed him her science test. "I aced mine, how about you?" She wondered.

Charlie sighed. "I failed it. I forgot we even had one."

Olivia smacked his arm. "The teacher's said it about a billion times in the past week!"

"Well, you know I don't pay attention in class." Charlie told her.

"Right." Olivia laughed. "You're such a slacker, Charlie Bone."

"Good thing they won't kick me out of Bloor's, or I'd never have made it through my first month here." He laughed, which also made Olivia laugh. Her laugh was like bells to his ears.

"Well, I have to go, Charlie. I have to find Emma and ask how she did." Olivia ran off to find her best friend.

* * *

"Abagail. It's all gone wrong." Hannah sat her dinner tray beside her sister and sat down, across from Rain.

"What is it, Hannah?" Abagail wondered.

"It's all backwards. Gabriel likes me. He said I was pretty in our piano lesson today." She whined. "I don't like him."

"This isn't good," Abagail agreed. "Fidelio likes me. You could tell by the stupid questions he was asking me."

"What? That's so unfair. I need to start flirting." Hannah decided.

"So do I," Abagail bit into the apple she was given.

"You two have fun with that." Rain finished off her dinner and walked away.

* * *

**See the twist? Not a very big one, but it's there. please review.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. Chapter 4

Abagail was looking over her history notes, getting ready for the test. She was walking around the garden at the same time. It was only a matter of time before she ran into someone.

Much to Abagail's surprise, it was Gabriel she had run into. "Oh, I'm so very sorry." Abagail apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. It was my fault I saw you coming and forgot to move over." Gabriel told her.

"Oh, well I'm Abagail Daily."

"I'm Gabriel Silk, it's very nice to meet you."

"Like wise. You have piano with my sister, Hannah."

"Hannah's your sister?" He observed her carefully. "Yes, I see the resemblance. Both of you are very attractive." and at that, he walked away, leaving Abagail almost breathless. He thought she was attractive.

* * *

Hannah had tried to make a conversation with Fidelio all day. For some reason, it wouldn't happen. It was when she least expected it when she got the chance to talk to him.

"Have you seen a violin?" She heard behind her and turned around.

Fidelio was standing behind her, almost as shocked as she was. "Abagail?" He muttered.

"No, I'm Abagail's sister Hannah, and yes, I've seen a violin."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Hannah. Where'd you see the violin?"

"Follow me," Hannah found the room she had seen the stray violin and showed it to Fidelio. "Is that it?"

"Yes!" Fidelio sighed with relief. "Thank-you, Hannah." and then he hugged her and left.

Hannah felt on top of the world as she walked down the hall. Fidelio hugged her. There could be a chance that she could win his heart.

* * *

"Olivia!" Charlie spotted her in the garden and couldn't contain himself anymore. He was going to tell her, no more distractions.

Olivia came over to Charlie. "Yes, what it is?"

"Olivia, I like you." He blurted out.

Olivia didn't respond for a second. "Like, you like me in more than a friend way?"

Charlie nodded, the horror of what he had done finally catching up to him.

"Well, Charlie Bone, it turns out I like you, too." Olivia admitted.

"Really? Then will you go out with me this weekend?"

Olivia nodded. "On Saturday at six, come pick me up. We could go on a walk through the park. It's so pretty there at night."

"Great, it's a date." Charlie hurried away before he puked. Had he really just asked Olivia Vertigo out?

* * *

Emma and Tancred had become inseparable over the week. They walked down the halls together, hung out at break together, and sat next to each other in the King's room.

It didn't take much to realize that they liked each other a lot, and they knew about the others crush.

Emma couldn't wait until Saturday. Tancred was different when he was around her. He wasn't as temperamental or moody and his winds were very well controlled. He would be such a gentleman to her.

* * *

Again, the piano teacher left class early.

"I don't think he really wants to be here." Hannah told Gabriel.

"I don't either." Gabriel agreed and stopped Hannah before she left the room. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Will you go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked hopefully.

"Gabriel, I only like you as a friend. But, I do know someone who would love to go out with you."

"Really, who?'

"My sister, Abagail." Hannah said as she hurried out of the room.

"Abagail," Gabriel muttered and hurried to go find her.

* * *

"Abagail, I want you to go on a date with me." Fidelio told her when he saw her tuning her guitar again.

"Sorry, buddy." Abagail stood. She had caught Gabriel's gaze. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her. "I've got my eye on someone else, but I know someone who would love to be you date this weekend."

"Who?"

"My sister, Hannah." Abagail hurried away towards Gabriel.

"Hey, Abagail. Hannah told me that you'd love to go out with me."

Abagail nodded.

"Well, I would like you to. We could meet at the Pet's Cafe on Saturday, then take a walk around town."

Abagail nodded again. She had no idea where the Pet's Cafe was, but she would ask Rain before they went home the next day.

"Great, can't wait." Gabriel waved and turned away. As she watched him go, Fidelio zoomed past her, probably looking for Hannah.

* * *

How come he hadn't asked Hannah out on the spot? The moment Fidelio laid eyes on her, he might have mistaken her for Abagail, but she was slightly prettier and a lot kinder than her sister.

He found her in the coatroom and called out to her.

She looked up and blushed deeply. So Abagail was right, she liked him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on Saturday. I know this great orchestra that will be playing at the Cathedral."

"I'd love to! Pick me up whenever you'd like." And she skipped away, feeling as if she would explode with happiness if she stayed in his presence much longer.

* * *

**if you think that this story will end after everyone's date on Saturday, you're definetly wrong. I have some idea's. It's not really romance after saturday, since they're already together and stuff, but drama. A lot of it has to do with hannah and abagail, but mostly review!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was waiting anxiously for Tancred on Saturday. She sat in front of the bookshop and almost died when she saw his electrified blond hair. To her, he looked very handsome, and she looked beautiful to him.

"Ready to go?" He wondered.

Emma nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

"Then come on," He led her down the streets and they stopped at a nice little restaurant. They went inside and were seated immediately. "Do you like it here so far?" Tancred wondered after they ordered dinner.

Emma nodded.

"Em, come on, say something. I'm dying here." Tancred moaned, stirring up a breeze that sent people's plates flying.

"What possessed you to ask me on a date. You got a girl like Tracy Morsell, and you want me." Emma wondered. It was the thought that she had wanted to ask Tancred since the moment he had asked her out.

"Nothing. I did it on my own. I think you're beautiful, Em. Also, if it weren't for you, I might not be alive right now. Who knows what the Bloor's would have done when they found my body in the sculpting room. You're far more important and have a way better personality than Tracy, who can't even count to five." Tancred explained.

"Really?"

"Really," Tancred grabbed one of her hands and didn't let go all night.

When they returned to the bookshop, Emma was about to enter when Tancred's hand tugged her back. She turned around and found her lips against his.

* * *

"This is so cool." Hannah whispered as the orchestra played their first note.

"Listen to the whole thing. It's absolutely beautiful." Fidelio had his eyes closed and was listening to the music carefully.

Hannah did the same thing and was slightly depressed when the concert ended. She was enjoying the music. This date seemed so short. What a pain that it was over.

"I'll walk you home," Fidelio offered.

"Okay," Hannah smiled and they started walking. When they were almost at Hannah's house, Fidelio grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her cheek.

Hannah blushed furiously.

Fidelio waved to her when she entered her house and Hannah couldn't wait until Monday to see him again.

* * *

"This place is so noisy," Abagail commented when her and Gabriel entered the Pet's Cafe.

Gabriel smiled at her, holding two gerbils in his hands as they passed the guard at the door, who was a lot more uptight than Norton had been. Gabriel sighed when they passed with ease.

He took Abagail's hand and led her to the back of the Pet's Cafe. It was a lot quieter back there.

"I'm your waiter, Orvil Ominouse and I will be your waiter this evening." Mr. Ominouse came up to them with a smile on his face.

Gabriel, proud that Mr. Ominouse was playing along, ordered for both of them.

"There's a waiter here?" Abagail wondered.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's the owner. I told him about our date and he set the whole thing up, saying it would be better in here then out there."

"That was sweet," Abagail smiled at him as the food came. It didn't look all that good, but tasted wonderful.

They walked back to Abagail's house hand in hand and when they got to her door, Abagail kissed him.

Gabriel was a little shocked. He didn't expect the kiss, but he was grateful and truly cared for Abagail.

* * *

Charlie and Olivia said nothing at first as they walked down the park path until Olivia decided to break the silence.

"It's so pretty here, isn't it?" She was looking up at the sky when Charlie glanced at her.

He looked up to. "Yes, it is."

"Want to know what will make it even prettier?" Olivia had a playful grin on her face.

"What?"

With a wave of her hand, glitter and butterflies appeared before them and roses sprouted from the ground.

"Olivia, I do believe roses don't do that."

"I say they do," Olivia giggled and started to run through her illusion, dragging Charlie along. She stopped when she was in the middle of the illusion and kissed him, like she'd wanted to do for so long now. "I also say that this is the best date ever,"

"I agree," said Charlie and he kissed her, not wanting this night to ever end.

* * *

**isn't it sweet. if you think it's going to end here, i've got other idea's. it's not really romance, but there's some in there. some of it has to do with Hannah and Abagail. please review, or i won't update.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	6. Chapter 6

Now it was Monday. All eight of the children's date's seemed behind them, now they were back at dreadful Bloor's academy.

Tancred was gripping Emma's hand tightly as they entered the school, and wasn't planning on letting go until he absolutely had to. Emma didn't mind at all.

"I'll see you later Emma," He said and kissed her cheek when they were outside her classroom.

"Bye, Tancred," she waved as he spun around to go to his sculpting class.

Emma sighed and entered the room. As soon as she entered, the phone rang (I don't care if they don't really have phone's or not! I say they do!). The teacher answered it and talked for a moment, then turned to Emma. "Go and pack your bag up, Emma, you're going home,"

"But it's only Monday, I just got here," Emma protested.

"Emma, something horrible has happened to your Aunt."

Emma didn't need anymore convincing. She went up to her dorm, packed her bag, and left when Paton Yewbeam came to pick her up so he could explain what had happened to her dear aunt and go look for her.

* * *

Abagail felt as if she were running a fever. Her body burned and she was sweating profusely "Hannah, I don't know what's wrong,"

Hannah, who felt the opposite of her sister, told her, "I don't know what to tell you." Hannah was shivering like crazy, feeling as if her body was a frozen chunk of ice. "Maybe it's hyperthermia. I think I have hypothermia. I'm freezing."

"Really, it's unusually warm in here," Abagail said with a smile.

Hannah turned and glared at her sister. "I have to go freeze in piano class," she sighed and hurried off.

"Tell Gabriel I said hi!" Abagail called after her.

Hannah rolled her eyes. Sometimes it seemed like Abagail only cared about herself. She never wished Hannah good luck if she had a big test or if she was feeling nervous. It was unfair.

"Good morning, Hannah," Gabriel greeted her when she walked into the room.

Hannah was so cold now that her teeth chattered, "H-hi G-Gabriel," she didn't feel like telling him Abagail said hi, she was too cold.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel wondered.

"N-no, I'm f-f-freezing." Hannah shivered.

"Really, it's unusually warm in here," Gabriel said.

Hannah would have laughed at this if the situation had been different, but right now she didn't care if her sister and her boyfriend seemed to have almost the same brain and say almost the same stupid comments.

"Okay, my pupils," The teacher entered the room, "Let's get to work," He sat down next to Hannah and had her start on her piece of music.

Hannah couldn't get through one measure, let alone a whole piece of music.

"Are you okay?" The teacher wondered.

"I think I'm suffering from hypothermia," Hannah admitted.

"Hypothermia? But it's unusually warm in here, and outside." He thought for a moment, then ordered Hannah to go to the nurses office.

Once she was there, she not only found her sister, but also found out that her body temperature was normal and that the cause for the maximum heat and coldness was a bigger deal than hypothermia and all that junk and it put them in a different position at Bloor's.

* * *

Charlie was telling Olivia about what Grandma Bone had done that morning with the chicken legs in the freezer when Tancred came up to them, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Olivia wondered.

Tancred shook his head, "Emma, I can't find her anywhere. This one girl in her drawing class said that Emma went home. Something horrible has happened to her aunt."

"Calm down, Tanc," Charlie advised. People were starting to stare at the storm boy. He was being very loud.

"I'm not going to calm down! This is hurting Emma, I know it is. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this,"

Olivia thought for a moment. "You really care about Emma, don't you?"

"I care for her deeply. She's different than any other girl I've ever met. I want her to be okay,"

"On Friday, I'll call her and see what's wrong." Olivia promised, not aware that no one was in the bookshop at this moment and would not be for another few weeks.

* * *

**i wonder what's going on. no, wait, i know, but you don't. if u want to know, you've got to review to get the next chapter or two.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	7. Chapter 7

Abagail couldn't believe it. Hannah couldn't believe it. Both were shocked out of their minds as they stood in front of Manfred and Dr. Bloor after getting excused from the nurse's office. She'd had a suspicion, and wanted the Bloor's to confirm it.

And they had.

The strange reason their bodies felt so hot and cold, even thought they had perfect temperatures, was that the two were endowed.

Hannah almost wanted to cry. She didn't want to suffer so bad for the rest of her life. She was so cold.

"You'll get used to it after a while, girls," Dr. Bloor explained. "When you get a hold of your endowment, the way you fell right now may fade. It's just the beginning that every thing's so weird. Right, Manfred?"

"Yes, father. And we have an offer for the two of you. Are you interested?" He asked smugly.

The sister's exchanged looks. "It depends on what it is," Abagail said.

Manfred chuckled. "I can take you under my wing, or I can turn you to find out what your endowment's can do all by yourselves."

"I don't know...." Hannah murmured. She'd much rather have learned by herself than with Manfred.

"Shouldn't this all be about self discovery or something?" Abagail wondered, turning her sister around to face the door, then walked towards it.

"No!" Manfred exclaimed, grabbing Abagail's arm and pulling her backwards. "That's what Bloor's is here for. We help endowed children discover how to use their ability."

Abagail looked at her arm, where Manfred was gripping and channeled her energy into that spot. After a moment, he stepped away, screaming and clutching his hands.

"But that's not... I'm supposed to... but you..." He stammered in shock.

"We don't need your help. I think we've got this," Abagail spat and her and Hannah hurried out of the room.

The sisters marched down to eat dinner. As they entered, they drew a lot of attention because they were so late. Without even grabbing food, the sisters sat by Gabriel and Fidelio.

The boys just watched them for a moment.

"Are you two okay? What did the nurse say?" Gabriel wondered.

"The nurse didn't say it, but she got Manfred and Dr. Bloor to." Hannah muttered, still shivering like crazy.

"What did they say?" Fidelio inquired.

"We're endowed." The sisters said in unison.

Charlie and Billy, who had been sitting beside each other on one side of Fidelio turned their heads and smiled. "We've out numbered them!" Charlie cheered and smiled at Gabriel.

"What have you out numbered?" asked Abagail.

"The bad endowed. There's Manfred, Joshua, Inez, Ideth, Dorcas, and Dagbert. Our side, the good one, we have me, Billy, Gabriel, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, and then we have you two! there's also Olivia, but the Bloor's don't know about her yet. And then there's the one's outside of the school, for both sides. I guess its complicated. but we've out numbered them here," Charlie said in a rush.

"Charlie, we only out number them by one. Remember, Emma's not here." Billy added.

"Oh, right," Charlie sighed and looked over at the art table, where Tancred was staring at a full plate of food in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Lysander was talking to him, probably trying to make him feel better. "Poor Tanc,"

Dinner ended soon after. Charlie, Gabriel, and Billy led the two new endowed children to the Kings room, where Manfred was waiting. His hand was red and puffy, like it'd been burned. (A/N: looks like he finally got a taste of his own medicine!!) He glared at Hannah and Abagail. Mostly at Abagail.

When everyone was in the room and seated, Manfred began to explain the situation. "It turns out that Hannah and Abagail here are endowed. We're not sure exactly what they can do, but we have idea's. Now get to work!!"

* * *

Tancred couldn't concentrate on his work. Whenever he thought that he'd cleared his head, he'd either think of Emma or accidentally look at the empty chair next to him. He could almost feel that she wasn't any where near him, as in, not in the city. He missed having her near him. She was very important to him.

At that moment, he admitted something to himself. It was so obvious, but he hadn't noticed it before: He was in love with Emma Tolly.

* * *

**hope u enjoyed Tancred's little moment there. and i hope you like the rest of it. So Abagail and Hannah are endowed, and i think you've got an idea of what they can do. so please review!! sorry i didn't update this sooner. I've just been really busy. i went to a fall out boy concert a couple weeks ago, an eighth grade farewell dance the week before, and i went to cedar point, an amusement park in Ohio yesterday (and I've got the bruise on my back as a souvenir from my first ever roller coaster, the corkscrew) and in between all of that, I've had a ton of homework. so sorry!! REVIEW!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
